Urban legends of evil
!}} Samara An urban legend that says that anyone who puts there feet on someone's bed twice or more without their permission will die a horrible death in seven days only if you do this on mondays Baby Blue, Blue Baby To play “Baby Blue, Blue Baby”, you have to go into the bathroom on your own, turn off the lights and lock the door. Then you stare into the mirror, hold out your arms like you are rocking a baby and repeat the words “Baby Blue, Blue Baby” 13 times without making a mistake. If you do it right, you will suddenly feel the weight of an invisible baby in your arms. The baby will get heavier and heavier as it grows larger and larger. You will feel it scratching your arms. Before it gets too heavy, you have to quickly take the invisible baby, flush it down the toilet and run out of the bathroom. If you don’t do it fast enough, a hideous woman will appear in the mirror. She will yell “Give me back my baby!” and scream loud enough to break glass. If you are still holding the baby, she will kill you. Candyman According to the legend, if you look into a mirror and chant the name “Candyman” five times, the Candyman will appear and kill you with his hook. For you see, the Candyman is a vicious killer with a bloody hook for a hand. He appears from the mirror, covered in blood and bees and with nothing but murder on his mind. They say that years ago, Candyman was once a real man. Back in the days of slavery, Candyman was a black slave named Daniel Robitaille, who worked on a plantation in New Orleans. He was a talented painter and was chosen by the plantation owner to paint a portrait of his daughter. But Daniel fell in love with the daughter of the white plantation owner. When the racist plantation owner discovered that his daughter and the slave were in love, he raised an angry mob and chased Daniel out of town. Armed with pitchforks and a pack of dogs, they chased the poor slave across fields and streams. Finally, they caught up with the exhausted slave near an old barn. The evil men siezed Daniel and cut off his right hand with a rusty saw. Then they covered him in honey and threw him into a beehive. The unfortunate Candyman was in terrible pain and died from his injuries, but not before he cursed the men who killed him and vowed to return and exact his revenge. They say his spirit would never rest and now his ghost walks the world for all eternity, appearing when his name is called five times. Blind Maiden Starting in Spain, legend says there is a website that is so horrific you do not live to tell about it. In order to view the Blind Maiden website, the viewer must sit with the lights completely off, alone, and access the website at exactly midnight. Horrific images of eyeless people flash quickly across the screen, their screams frozen on their faces. After the images stop, a box appears, asking the viewer if they wish to continue to accept or decline the challenge of viewing. Should you choose accept, the computer screen changes. The pictures become recognizable, as if a video camera is being used. The camera moves slowly to a house, then down a hallway, and to a door that is recognized as your own. This opens to see your form sitting in front of the computer, and a woman slowly moving toward you. When you turn around to face her, the last image ever seen is of her blank, blind stare before she tears out your eyes. She then takes a picture for her website, and you disappear forever. Victor Crowley Once there was a boy named Victor Crowley. He was born hideously deformed, and sadly, folks weren’t too kind to him. So he spent most of his life hidden in his Daddy’s house out in the bayou. One Halloween night, the local children came throwing firecrackers at the house to tease and scare him. And the old Crowley house caught fire. When Victor’s Daddy arrived home, the house was in flames. He went to the barn, grabbed himself a hatchet, and started chopping down the front door. But what he didn’t know was that Victor was pressed up against the other side, trying to get out. He hit him square in the face with that hatchet... and poor Victor Crowley died. The old man went into mourning and became a recluse after that. Never left the house. Never spoke to anyone. He finally passed away about ten years later. And that's when the stories started. They say people tend to disappear in that swamp. And if you get close enough to the old Crowley house at night you can still hear Victor Crowley. Still roaming in the woods. Still crying for his Daddy. Red Room The Red Room story is an internet legend about a pop up which appears on the victim's computer. The image simply shows a red door and a recorded voice asks "Do you like-". Even if the pop up is closed it will repeatedly reappear until the voice finally completes the question: "Do you like the red room?". Those who have seen the pop-up are found dead, their walls painted red in their own blood. The legend began with a flash animation of a young boy being cursed after encountering the pop-up, but gained notoriety when it was the schoolgirl who committed the Sasebo slashing in 2004 had the video as a bookmark. Tails Doll Curse The Tails Doll Curse is a curse contained in the game Sonic R. It can be unlocked several ways. The most common way to activate the curse is to complete the game 100%, including characters and courses. In the GameCube version of the game, on the Sonic Gems Collection, Miyamoto supposedly left a seal to block such a curse. However, to break this seal, one must tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll. The third and final method of unleashing the Doll upon yourself is to get in front of a mirror in a completely dark bathroom and sing the lyrics of "Living in the City" backwards, resulting in a faint red glowing in the mirror. Cow Head The dreadful tale—known as "Cow Head"—appears to date back at least to the early 17th century. Several known written accounts from this era make reference to the awful story, but they merely mention its title and describe it as a tale too terrible to tell. The actual details of the story remain a mystery to this day, because those with the misfortune of knowing it usually do not live long enough to repeat it. According to the rumors, most people who read or hear the story are overcome with a fear so great that they tremble violently for days on end, until they die. The Midnight Game “The Midnight Game” is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of the pagan religion in question. While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game and there is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT PLAY THE MIDNIGHT GAME. For those few thrill seekers searching for a rush or for those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are the simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk. *PREREQUISITES: It must be exactly 12:00 AM when you begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. The materials that are required include a candle, a wooden door, at least one drop of your own blood, a piece of paper, matches or a lighter, and salt. If you are playing with multiple people, they will all need their own of the aforementioned materials and will have to perform the steps below separately. *STEP ONE: Write your full name (first, middle, and last) on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of blood on the paper. Allow it to soak in. *STEP TWO: Turn off all the lights in the house. Go to your front door, which must be wooden, and place the paper with your name in front of it. Now, take the candle and light it. Place the candle on top of the paper with your name. *STEP THREE: Knock on your own door 22 times (The hour MUST be 12:00 AM upon the final knock), then open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the “Midnight Man” into your home. *STEP FOUR: Immediately relight your candle. This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your now completely dark house with the lit candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33 AM. Should your candle ever go out, it is because the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight the candle within the next ten seconds. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, you must then immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of these, the Midnight Man will then induce a hallucination of your greatest fear until 3:33 AM. If you are successful in relighting the candle, then you may proceed. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain within the circle until 3:33 AM. You must continue until 3:33 AM without being attacked by the Midnight Man or being trapped within the circle of salt to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will then leave at 3:33 AM and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. *Staying in one spot the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. It is HIGHLY advised that you continue moving throughout the game. *DO NOT turn on any lights during the Midnight Game. *DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game. *DO NOT use another person’s blood on your name. DO NOT use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work. *AND DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY. Giygas To make Giygas appear in a mirror & slowly drive you insane, turn off all the lights & say his name 3 times while infront of said mirror. Vagina Denata Vagina Dentata means toothed vagina. Words come from the Latin and was fear in every male. This toothed vagina exists in mythology and in many cultures, such as: North and South America, Africa, Europe and India. In Middle Ages even catholic church confirmed the myth and suggested that witches are able to snap off penis. They have served stories as prevention education on the potential dangers in having sex with unknown or strange women. In early civilizations was crucial to maintain a good reproductive health, because of poor sanitation and epidemics death rates were high. The myth about toothed vagina was helpful to not transmit sexually diseases, from outside. Rapes happened often during battles and invasions and the aggressive males might have been made to feel a bit scared to rape the unknown. Lavender Town music When “Pokemon” was first released in Japan, there was an odd phenomenon between children ages 7–12, particularly in those using headphones to listen to the sound effects(Lavender Town Music). Increase of nosebleeds, irritability, insomnia, and addiction to the game, playing for hours and hours on end and crying to the point of vomiting when the opportunity was taken away. Roughly 70% of these cases ended in suicide. In almost every case of the aforementioned symptoms, despite gameplay time recorded to the limit of the internal clock, the game had not progressed further than “Lavender Town”. A closer analysis of the game revealed a tone in the audio of the music for “Lavender Town” at a pitch undetectable by fully developed human ear drums. Within weeks every unsold copy of the “first edition” the game were recalled silently and the game was re-released with re-mastered audio for “Lavender Town”. The widely known version is said to be missing three extra tones, as well as the unique, binaural tone of the first edition, although this is unconfirmed due to the rarity of working first edition copies; in the known few that remain, the internal clock and ‘battery save’ have all timed out and ceased function, and in many cases the game will freeze upon entering any battle. The whistling sound The whistling sound is a well-known legend in the Peruvian rainforest. Stories about the evil spirit they call El Tunchi have been passed on from generation to generation in Peru. They say it is the ghost of a troubled man who wandered off, became lost and disoriented and died in the rainforest. His evil spirit now roams through the forest, whistling at those unlucky enough to cross his path. His whistling sound is high-pitched and as it goes on, it gets louder and louder until it is almost unbearable. “Fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu fiu”. The natives who know the story say that if you hear the whistling sound, you must beware. Make the sign of the cross and say a prayer. Cover your ears if you must, but never acknowledge that you hear anything. If you do, the sound will only get louder as El Tunchi draws nearer and nearer. Whatever you do, you must never answer El Tunchi’s whistle. If you whistle back, El Tunchi will come for you and kill you in the most hideous way imaginable. Polybius Polybius is a supposed arcade game featured in an Internet urban legend. According to the story, the Tempest-style game was released to the public in 1981, and caused its players to go insane, causing them to suffer from intense stress, horrific nightmares, and even suicidal tendencies. A short time after its release, it supposedly disappeared without a trace. Not much evidence for the existence of such a game has ever been discovered. Polybius gets its name from Polybius, the Greek historian who, among his other works, was known for his works in relation to cryptography and for developing the Polybius square. Bermuda Triangle The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean where a number of aircraft and surface vessels reportedly disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Black Volga Black Volga (Polish: czarna wołga) refers to an urban legend widespread in Poland, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and Mongolia, mainly in the 1960s and 1970s. It was about a black (in some versions red) Volga limousine (with white wheel rims, white curtains or other white elements) that was allegedly used to abduct people, especially children. According to different versions, it was driven by priests, nuns, Jews, vampires, satanists or Satan himself. 13 Steps down to hell The 13 Steps down to hell were located in Maltby Cemetery in Washington. There used to be a staircase that began at ground level and descended down under the earth. It was said to be low-grade entrance to the tomb of a wealthy local family. According to the legend, you had to go to the cemetery late at night and walk down these 13 steps. While descending the steps, you wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Once you had reached the bottom, if you turned around, you would be confronted by a vision of hell. They say that the vision would drive you insane. Black Aggie When Felix Agnus put up the life-sized shrouded bronze statue of a grieving angel, seated on a pedestal, in the Agnus family plot in the Druid Ridge Cemetery, he had no idea what he had started. The statue was a rather eerie figure by day, frozen in a moment of grief and terrible pain. At night, the figure was almost unbelievably creepy; the shroud over its head obscuring the face until you were up close to it. There was a living air about the grieving angel, as if its arms could really reach out and grab you if you weren't careful. It didn't take long for rumors to sweep through the town and surrounding countryside. They said that the statue - nicknamed Black Aggie - was haunted by the spirit of a mistreated wife who lay beneath her feet. The statue's eyes would glow red at the stroke of midnight, and any living person who returned the statues gaze would instantly be struck blind. Any pregnant woman who passed through her shadow would miscarry. If you sat on her lap at night, the statue would come to life and crush you to death in her dark embrace. If you spoke Black Aggie's name three times at midnight in front of a dark mirror, the evil angel would appear and pull you down to hell. They also said that spirits of the dead would rise from their graves on dark nights to gather around the statue at night. Boo Hags According to the legend, Boo Hags are similar to vampires. Unlike vampires, they gain sustenance from a person's breath, as opposed to their blood, by riding their victims. They have no skin, and thus are red. In order to be less conspicuous, they will steal a victim's skin and use it for as long as it holds out, wearing it as one might wear clothing. They will remove and hide this skin before going riding. When a hag determines a victim is suitable for riding, the hag will generally gain access to the home through a small crack, crevice, or hole. The hag will then position themselves over the sleeping victim, sucking their breath. Bunny Man The Bunny Man is an urban legend that probably originated from two incidents in Fairfax County, Virginia in 1970, but has been spread throughout the Washington D.C. area. There are many variations to the legend, but most involve a man wearing a rabbit costume ("bunny suit") who attacks people with an axe. Many variations occur around "Bunny Man Bridge", the concrete tunnel of a Southern Railway overpass on Colchester Road in Clifton. Story variations include the origin of the Bunny Man, names, motives, weapons, victims, description of the bunny suit, and the possible death of the Bunny Man. In some accounts the Bunny Man's ghost or aging spectre is said to come out of his place of death each year on Halloween to commemorate his death. In some accounts, victims' bodies are mutilated. Melon Heads Melon Heads is the name given to legendary beings and urban legends in parts of Michigan, Ohio, and Connecticut generally described as small humanoids with bulbous heads who occasionally emerge from hiding places to attack people. Different variations of the legend attribute different origins. Bandage Man Cannon Beach - On the short approach road from Highway 101 to Cannon Beach - there is a phantom of a mummy known to locals as "Bandage Man." It jumps into the back of vehicles at night. The mummy has even been known to attack at times, leaving bits of his bandages behind. Bandage Man is said to eat dogs and has even murdered several people. Many believe him to be the ghost of a logger cut to pieces in a nearby sawmill. ''Flying Dutchman'' The legend of the Flying Dutchman concerns a ghost ship that can never make port, doomed to sail the oceans forever. It probably originates from 17th-century nautical folklore. The oldest extant version dates to the late 18th century. Sightings in the 19th and 20th centuries report the ship to be glowing with ghostly light. If hailed by another ship the crew of the Flying Dutchman will try to send messages to land, or to people long dead. In ocean lore, the sight of this phantom ship is a portent of doom. Slender Man He is described as an inhumanly tall and slender man wearing a black suit, but possessing no face. He can outstretch his arms to induce feat into his victims and ensnare them. Once his arms are outstretched, his victims are put into something of a hypnotized state, where they are utterly helpless to stop themselves from walking into them. He is also able to create tendrils from his fingers and back that he uses to walk on in a similar fashion to Doc Ock, the Spider-Man villain in the Marvel Universe. The superhuman stretching ability could also be seen as similar to the likes of Elastigirl of the Incredibles and Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. Whether he absorbs, kills, or mearly takes his victims to an undiclosed location or dimension is also unknown as there are never any bodies or evidence left behind in his wake to deduce a definite conclusion. Goatman According to legend, Goatman is an axe-wielding, half-man, half-animal creature that was once a scientist who worked in the Beltsville Agricultural Research Center. The tale holds that he was experimenting on goats, the experiment went astray, and he began attacking cars with an axe, roaming the back roads of Beltsville, MD. A variation of the legend tells of Goatman as an old hermit who moved to the woods, seen walking alone at night along Fletchertown Road. Other variations place him on Governors Bridge Road connecting to Bowie MD. Devil's Chair The Devil's Chair in Cassadaga, Florida is a graveside bench in the cemetery that borders Cassadaga and Lake Helen, Florida. According to one local legend, an unopened can of beer left on the chair will be empty by morning. In some accounts, the can is opened, and in others, the beer is simply gone, through the unopened top. The Devil is sometimes said to appear to anyone so bold as to sit in the chair. Cursed house The legend has it that there is a house in a small town that have been closed and left empty for decades. The house belonged to a wealthy family. But then, one day, all family members committed suicide. From that time, the neighbors have closed the house for good as they believe that the house is cursed. Some said they have heard the sounds of a woman's screams from the house. Dark Stanley According to Bart, the students always made fun of Stanley because he never graduated from college (he was short two credits at MIT). Stanley finally went insane and became homicidal from the constant harassment. One day, he picked up a cleaver and went after the students, chopped their heads off and threw it into a dish he calls "Kid's Heads Soup." Dark Stanley was hanged for murder and buried in an unmarked grave and when they came back the next day, the whole cemetery was missing. Hash-Slinging Slasher Years ago at the Krusty Krab, the Hash-Slinging Slasher used to be a fry cook - just like Spongebob - only clumsier. And then, one night, when he was cutting the patties ....it happened. He cut off his own hand by mistake. He replaced his hand with a rusty spatula. And then, he got hit by a bus! And..at his funeral, they fired him! So now, every Tuesday night, his ghost returns to The Krusty Krab to wreak his horrible vengeance. There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging Slasher. First, the lights will flicker on and off. Next, the phone will ring and there will be nobody there. And finally, the Hash-Slinging Slasher arrives in the ghost of the bus that ran him over. Then he exits the bus and crosses the street without looking both ways...because he's already dead. Then he taps on the window with his greasy spatula hand. He opens the door, then slowly approaches the counter. After reaching the counter, he gets you! Tomino’s Hell Don't read this outloud!!!!!! The older sister vomits blood, the younger sister spits fire. Cute Tomino spits treasured jewels. Tomino died alone and fell into hell. Hell, darkness, with no flowers. Is it Tomino’s older sister that whips? The number of red welts is worrisome. Whipping and beating and pounding, The path to eternal hell is only one way. Beg for guidance into the darkness of hell, From the golden sheep, from the nightingale. How much is left in the leather bag, Prepare for the endless journey into hell. Spring comes and into the woods and valleys, Seven turns in the dark valley of hell. In the cage is a nightingale, in the cart a sheep, In the eyes of cute Tomino are tears. Cry, nightingale, for the woods and the rain Voicing your love for your sister. The echo of your cry howls through hell, and a blood-red flower blooms. Through the seven mountains and valleys of hell, Cute Tomino travels alone. To welcome you to hell, The glimmering spikes of the needled mountain Stick fresh punctures in the flesh, As a sign to cute Tomino. THIS IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DONT SAY THIS!!!!!!!!!! Lake Drummond The Great Dismal Swamp is vast and ancient, sprawling across the borders of Virginia and North Carolina. Tall, twisted cypress trees rise eerily from the murky waters. Spanish moss clings to their branches and their tangled, exposed roots. Wild creatures roam through the undergrowth and the cries of birds echo in the distance. Desolate wilderness extends as far as the eye can see and the entire area is bathed in a strange green glow. At the very center of Dismal Swamp, lies a moss-green tarn called Lake Drummond. It was named after William Drummond, who went exploring in the swamp with a group of hunters. The only one who came back from the doomed expedition was Drummond. He staggered out of the undergrowth, his clothes ragged and his body nearly dead from starvation and his mind nearly insane from fear. He kept babbling incoherently about strange forces at work in the swamp. Gloomy Sunday Gloomy Sunday - the notorious 'Hungarian Suicide Song' - was written in 1933. Its melody and original lyrics were the creation of Rezső Seress, a self-taught pianist and composer born in Hungary in 1899. The crushing hopelessness and bitter despair which characterised the two stanza penned by Seress were superseded by the more mournful, melancholic verses of Hungarian poet László Jávor. When the song came to public attention it quickly earned its reputation as a 'suicide song'. Reports from Hungary alleged individuals had taken their lives after listening to the haunting melody, or that the lyrics had been left with their last letters. The lyricists Sam M. Lewis and Desmond Carter each penned an English translatation of the song. It was Lewis's version, first recorded by Hal Kemp and his Orchestra, with Bob Allen on vocals (1936), that was to become the most widely covered. Tailypo The Tailypo is usually described as being the size of a dog. Depending upon the native culture of the storyteller, the Tailypo is said to have either yellow or red eyes. The Tailypo also has pointed ears and a long tail. In some versions of the folktale, the Tailypo is also said to have tufted ears similar to those of a bobcat. The creature is covered in black or dark brown fur and as it appears only during the night, it is even harder to see. The Tailypo usually only ever uses its sharp claws to attack, suggesting that the Tailypo is merely a powerful animal, and not a demon or spirit. While probably not sapient, the Tailypo does speak, demanding the return of its tail (the actual phrase varies from version to versions, but it is always repeated several times). Mary Shaw Beware the stare of Mary Shaw, She had no children, Only dolls. And if you see her, Do not scream. Or she'll rip your tongue out, At the seam. Gallery 200px-Dead_man's_hand.jpg|thumb|You better run, B!@$( 222px-Smiledog_enhanced.jpg|DON'T LOOK AT IT! Ghost-under-bed.jpg|send this Scariest_pic_ever.jpg| External links *Scary for kids *Urban legends online *Castle of spirits *Halloween Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Videos Category:Gold-plated articles Category:Horror Category:Mystery